


The voice of despair

by MinRinnie



Series: Letters To Flug [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Depressing, Inspired by Music, Kind of dark, Other, Tearjerker, Violence, song based chapter, song: Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinRinnie/pseuds/MinRinnie
Summary: Realization may be good to some, but to him, it was devastating. It's two a.m. and Flug took this chance to think about his life. He needed to relieve his stress, needed to release the despair in his system. What's a better way to do it, than with music?





	The voice of despair

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song Torture by Les Friction. I recommend you listen to it while reading. It will help give you the sad vibes. Thank you!

_tick-tock  tick-tock_  
  
The sound of the clock was the only thing he can hear inside his lab. The switches were off but the only source of light he had was the lamp shade he had on his desk. He had finished the new project a few minutes ago, cleaned up, and decided to write in his notebook, adding notes about the invention and maybe even write down what had happened all day.  
  
He then stopped for a moment, before skimming through the pages from the first leaf to the current one. Every single day of his life in the manor was the same.  
  
He would wake up, do his morning routine, then go on to inventing things for Black Hat. Everyday he messed up, and everyday he'd get punished by Black Hat, receiving either a slap, punch, or a kick to the ribs maybe even get a full beating, then he'll do it again and again until he got a perfectly functioning machine or device that would be used later or in the morning.  
  
And he'll never even thank him or show the slightest hint of appreciation towards him. He'll either say that it's good enough to be in the catalogue or to be sold, or useful enough to be presented to the villains. It was all on a precise schedule. Every second was by design. Every second was sculpted to make his life a living hell.  
  
Every time he'd get hurt physically or emotionally, he'd brush it off like it was a tiny matter and go on with his life. He'd think it was nothing. He'd think it was small bumps of trouble and discard any bad feeling about it despite the many scars, burns, and wounds that decorated his body.  
  
He smacked his gloved hand onto his paper bag, the sound of crinkling followed after.  
  
For the first time in 6 years, only now did he realize that his own boss was the reason why he was in this situation. He was too busy trying to survive in the manor that he never really reflected on his life in his own time.  
  
He never had a moment of silence and peace like this before. Of course, no one would be awake at this hour. 2 am isn't a good choice to start waking up either.  
  
He thought about it more and more, and like a massive wave, clear discernment came crashing down at him, dragging his poor heart to the ground with it, crashing and breaking it apart into tiny bits. He was so stupid not looking at his own life this way. Being ordered and thrown around like a lifeless puppet, manipulated and tugged by the strings on Black Hat's deadly fingers.  
  
He breathed slowly, taking small gulps of air as he slumped against his swivel chair's back rest. He knew the lab's door was shut and locked so he removed the paper bag and goggles from his head, locks of his dirty blonde hair swung to the sides of his face and getting in front of his glasses.  
  
He was being tormented yet he chose to think it was anything but that. He was being bullied. Abused. Picked on. Tortured.  
  
Why only now has this sense of enlightenment poured over him, when he least expected it?  
  
A deep sigh escaped his wounded lips, his shoulders slumped as his face scrunched up in disappointment in himself.  
  
"No, no time for that." he said and scratched his jaw, thinking for something to relieve his stress.  
  
He needed to heal. For now at least. His emotional pain was as bad as his physical ones, and he can't go on without a bit of recovery. And the best thing that was available, was music.  
  
He missed the feeling listening to songs from his phone, because he was forced to listen to the loud notes of his boss' organ. He always used it whenever he wanted to relax, or when he was pissed off. And the latter happened commonly, yet he and the others still weren't used to it.  
  
He pushed himself off from the table using his legs, propelling him to the other table that had drawers that contained his phone. He took his phone and unlocked it, quickly going through his playlist and kicking off back to the previous table he was writing on.  
  
Hooking it up to the speakers, he set the volume to 85 and started playing the song that he thought was best for this problem. The song was playing, the intro of slow individual piano notes filled the lab, echoing.The words were about to come, and he followed in perfect sync.  
  
_Savor the time and the trouble_  
_Just leave me trapped in the maze_  
_I’ll live and die in this bubble_  
_But I’ll never give in to your torturous ways_  
  
He sang it whole heartedly, he could really relate to this song easily, and naturally, he felt as if the artist made it for him.  
  
_I cower when you’re near_  
_It’s torture, torture_  
  
_Never considered it futile to carry the weight of your pain_  
_A gift conceived by angels_  
_Dark blessings offered in vain_  
  
_I stood outside when the roof gave in_  
_You called from the wreckage you were lying in_  
_You were out of reach and were out of time_  
_But I took it all and towed that line_  
_You held my hand and pulled me down with you_  
  
In his mind, the memory of him being taken in by Black Hat replayed. The shock and fear he felt back then struck what was left of his heart as if he was experiencing it this very moment. He remembered the grip of Black Hat's hands as he shook them firmly to seal the contract he so regrettably signed.  
  
_It’s torture_  
_I cower when you’re near_  
_It’s torture_  
_The scars born out of fear_  
  
His hands traveled up to his scarred face, the feeling of the pain came back to him, he remembered how the sharp claws of Black Hat grazed his skin and the feeling of his own blood dripping down from his face. The stinging sensation of his wounded flesh exposed to the wind made him cringe.  
  
He remembered the horrid sounds of his bones cracking, the memory of it made him wince. He remembered getting thrown to the wall, the impact of it against his head was so strong it made him unconscious for a whole week.  
  
_The horror_  
_Your soul so black and chilled_  
_It’s torture_  
_I can’t stop what can’t be killed_  
  
He shook in anger, it was true. He hated it here, he hated being treated so badly, he hated that he agreed to living the rest of his life with the one thing that kept him from his true happiness.  
  
His freedom.  
  
But he can't leave. There was nowhere and no one to go to. Black Hat removed his family's memory of him years ago. He was surprised that he has forgotten about his family, more importantly what he did to them.  
  
_Save a place inside the walls of your cluttered mind_  
_Let’s listen for silence_  
_And sail back to when you crumble and decay_  
_There’s no love in this violence_  
  
His shaking stopped. The song had slowed down, and the words of the song that escaped his lips were none other than the truth. He was alive because he was needed. Needed by Black Hat to generate more money into his hands. He was being used.  
  
_No love anymore_  
_No love anymore_  
_No love anymore_  
_No love anymore_  
  
The song had ended, leaving Flug with lifeless and dull eyes, his face full of pure sadness. Tears were flowing out of his eyes, one after the other, drenching his shirt and jeans.  
  
He missed feeling loved. He missed feeling happy. He missed feeling free.  
  
He sat there in his chair for a couple of hours before wiping his tears away. He stood up and fixed himself, and slid back his paper bag and goggles.  
  
"No one's gonna get me out of here. I'm stuck here forever" he muttered and got ready for the day. After all, it was already 5 am.  
  


* * *

  
  
Outside the lab, three figures were listening to his singing. His voice was perfect, smooth like silk, and loud and clear too.  
  
"Woah..Flug has pretty rad singing skills" Demencia giggled "too bad he's done. C'mon 5.0.5. let's go to the yard" the blue bear smiled, his eyes gleaming bright as he followed her outside.  
  
Black Hat hasn't said anything since they all went outside to investigate the blaring music.  
  
Even if it was just a song, he felt as if he was at fault of what his scientist is feeling. He felt..bad.  
  
Wait, why was he acting like this? Did he really just show concern to the lanky man that has been providing him material to sell?  
  
Was he becoming weak? Was..was he going soft?  
  
No. He wasn't allowing that. His features that had once shown worry morphed into an angry expression.  
  
He will not let this low life get the best of him. And he will do anything.. _ANYTHING_ to keep it that way.


End file.
